


怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【01】

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 12





	怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【01】

李菡是一只水蜜桃精，她最大的愿望就是可以被别人吃掉。每次看见别的水蜜桃被人类采摘，然后高兴得手舞足蹈的模样，李菡就羡慕得不得了。

在她们水蜜桃中，最值得骄傲的事就是被别人吃掉了。李菡活了这么久，每一年都瞧见姐妹们一个个离开自己，只有她，年复一年地生长、衰弱，孤零零地待在枝头，满怀希望的期待着。

就这样一直过了好多年。李菡终于下定决心，既然别人不来摘她、吃她，她就主动去寻找那个愿意吃掉自己的人。

李菡住在一个远离城市的偏远山区，除了果农，这边很少有人出现。现在还没到水蜜桃的丰收季节，原本寂静的山区更加冷清了，李菡走了好几里路都没看到一个人影。

好在上天不负有心人。在李菡口渴到不行，感觉自己都要瘪了的时候，她终于看到了一幢装修得很是别致的小别墅。

她按了按别墅的门铃，没有收到回复，李菡踮起脚尖往别墅里面瞧，别墅里设施齐全，精致的茶具摆放在桌子上，应该是有人住的。她累的走不动了，决定靠在围栏上等别墅的主人回来。

黄嘉新从野外采景回来，就看见一个身穿粉色蕾丝长裙的女孩子瘫倒在自家围栏外。她睡得很沉很香，乌黑的长发披在腰间，熠熠闪光。

黄嘉新是一个纪录片导演，不久前刚凭处女座囊获了好多国内外大奖，正在世人期待他出新作品时，他却选择隐匿山林，为毫无灵感的下一部做准备。

因为起点太高了，黄嘉新对自己下一部作品的要求就更高，他反反复复定了好几个主题，最后都被自己推翻，心里也急得不行。

可是现在，当见到这位陌生的少女靠在青绿的围栏上恬静安睡的情景，黄嘉新的心好似被清甜的泉水浸润了，突然间沉浸下来。

他低下身子将熟睡的少女抱起，在起身的那一刻，怀中的女孩清醒过来，略带惊吓得瞪起圆溜溜的大眼睛。

那对黑色的眸子好似有什么魔力，在对上的那一刻，黄嘉新觉得全身上下每一个细胞都灼热起来，他不由自主地滚动了喉咙，比获奖时还要紧张，低哑着做了自我介绍。

李菡被晒得浑身没劲，见抱着自己的男人长得眉目清俊，笑起来又很是阳光，不像是什么坏人，便任由男人将她抱进了屋。

喝完黄嘉新递过来的柠檬冰水，李菡才缓了过来，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，甜甜地介绍了自己。她知道人妖有别，便说自己是来山区观光的，不知怎么就迷路了。

李菡的说辞漏洞百出，好在黄嘉新并没有深究，此刻他正目不转睛地盯着她晒得通红的脸蛋，艰难地压抑着下半身逐渐强烈的欲望。

黄嘉新让李菡现在别墅安顿下来，等下回他去市区采购时就送她回家。他给李菡做了饭，收拾了客房，又找出几件他没穿过的衣服，殷勤得不得了。

李菡就这样在黄嘉新家里睡了一晚，她没睡过人类的床，觉得床好软好舒服，就像躺在云朵上一样。黄嘉新做的饭也好好吃，她吃了一碗没吃够，还是他把自己那份让给她才吃饱的。

第二天吃完早饭，李菡软绵绵地躺在被窝里，嘴里还叼着黄嘉新给她准备的棒棒糖。棒棒糖的味道甜极了，李菡怀疑就是因为人类吃了这么好吃的棒棒糖，所以才不要吃自己了。

黄嘉新走进门看见李菡开心地舔着棒棒糖的模样，粉嫩的小舌灵活地吮吸糖果，发出啧啧的声音，只觉热血直充脑门，差点忘记把已经烘干的裙子还给她。

李菡穿着黄嘉新的T恤，正好盖住下半身，只留一双修长白皙的大腿盘缩在被子上，都怪衣服太大了，宽大的领口滑在一侧，露出大半圆润的乳肉。

李菡哪懂这些，她只觉得黄嘉新真是个大好人，不仅给她吃给她住，还贴心地给她准备好多没见过的小零食，如果现在哀求黄嘉新吃掉自己的话，他肯定也会答应吧。

李菡招呼黄嘉新坐在床边，一脸期待地看着他，出声问道，“黄嘉新～你愿不愿意吃掉我啊～”

和煦的阳光透过玻璃窗铺洒进来，照得李菡的眼睛无比闪亮，乌黑浓密的睫毛像小扇子一样铺在眼睑，也在黄嘉新的心里扫出一阵涟漪。

黄嘉新不自觉地滚动了喉咙，说话声竟然有些颤抖，“李菡，你真的希望我吃掉你吗？”

“嗯嗯。”李菡忙点头，刚想解释现在自己还没成熟，吃起来肯定涩涩的，就被黄嘉新扑倒在床上。

李菡奇怪极了，她还没变回水蜜桃呢，黄嘉新怎么就按住她的手了？

从人形变回水蜜桃要经过半个小时的施法，李菡还没有变过，不知道口诀记得对不对，正打算好好复习一番，黄嘉新的吻就急不可待地落了下来。

李菡只觉得自己的嘴唇被对方啃得发麻，她想开口说话，刚一张嘴，对方的舌头就灵活地伸了进来，舔过两颗小兔牙，然后缠住她的舌头不放。

口腔里的津液被黄嘉新侵袭得一干二净，就在她快要喘不上气来时，对方终于离开她的双唇，离开时还勾出一根银丝。

李菡的唇红润饱满，舌头嫩滑得像是棉花糖，也许是吃过棒棒糖的缘故，津液甜到像是调了蜜汁一般，让黄嘉新欲罢不能。

黄嘉新以前也交过几个女朋友，对接吻之事很是老道，李菡的表现青涩又懵懂，一看就是未经人事的，一想到这里，他愈发激动起来。

被亲过的李菡眼神雾蒙蒙的，红肿的嘴巴不自觉地嘟起来，“黄嘉新……我还没有准备好～”

这声黄嘉新真叫人苏断了腿，黄嘉新的下半身早就肿胀得不行，李菡甜糯的声音更像是催情剂，叫他一刻也不能多等。

“菡菡乖，撩了人就要负责到底哦。”他重新低下头，温柔地舔舐李菡早已红肿的唇瓣，将对方反抗的声音悉数含进嘴里。

李菡被亲得浑身软绵绵的，整个人嵌在柔软的被子上，又被一把捞起。对方的双手从衣摆下面伸进来，开始揉搓她平坦的小腹，并且一路向上，来到了敏感的乳房。

李菡吓得不敢动，圆润饱满的乳房被对方的双手包裹起来，慢慢揉搓，没多久胸口的小豆粒就硬挺起来，一阵酥麻感从乳珠传遍全身，让她不由自主地呻吟起来。

李菡的声音像小猫一样呜呜咽咽，让黄嘉新更加怜爱，他一边温柔地脱去她的衣服，一边安抚般地亲吻她的双唇，“菡菡真乖……”

雪白粉嫩的肌肤让黄嘉新双目发红，浑圆挺翘的乳房像是一对小白兔，殷红的乳珠又像是两颗饱满的红豆，无声地诱惑着他去采撷。

黄嘉新的眼神让李菡又害怕又羞涩，虽然她不知道对方为什么要咬她的嘴巴，脱她的衣服，但她还是敏锐地感知到了危险，颤颤巍巍地将双手护在胸前，不让对方进行下一步动作。

可她的双手却立刻被黄嘉新抬起，他朝她低声一笑，“菡菡的胸好大，好美。”

话音刚落，他的吻便迫不及待地落在她的胸前，李菡只觉得自己的乳肉都要被对方啃咬干净，两颗乳珠又痛又痒，好似要被咬下来一样。

“黄嘉新……唔……不要……不要了……”

然而她的反抗反倒让对方变本加厉，黄嘉新的舌头开始在她的小腹处游离，慢慢舔到被内裤包裹的下半身。

李菡真的太甜了，浑身上下都散发着迷人的清香，黄嘉新顺着本能扒下了她的内裤，寻到了幽密的小穴，幽密的洞口早已湿润，轻轻一探，香甜的蜜水就止不住地流了出来。

李菡只觉得被黄嘉新舔过的每一处地方都痒得不行，尤其是下半身，对方的手刚刚伸进大腿内侧，就有无数的汁水从身体里分泌出来，异样的感觉让她难受极了。

她不由自主地抖动身子，将双腿夹紧，本能地将黄嘉新的手指挤在外面，她的眼泪也止不住地流出来，“呜呜……好难受啊……”

豆大的眼泪汪汪地掉出来，把黄嘉新都吓坏了，他知道李菡是第一次，肯定又紧张又害怕，便放慢了动作，体贴地将李菡搂进怀里，拍拍她嫩滑的后背，“菡菡不要怕，一会儿就舒服了。”

黄嘉新的衣服一早敞开，他索性把上衣脱了，让李菡靠在他宽厚的臂膀上，慢慢在她的胸部和小腹来回揉搓，直到李菡被挑弄地轻轻喘气，才重新噙住她的双唇，耐心地挑起她的欲望。

“唔……啊……”黄嘉新真的太会了，李菡只觉得他的双手好像会什么法术一般，被他摸过的地方都瘙痒得不行，他的舌头也是，舔的她全身都软绵绵的，没了力气。

见时机差不多了，黄嘉新慢慢褪下裤子，露出早已发红发胀的性器，一把将李菡压在身下。

他害怕李菡第一次吃不下，于是耐心地抬起她的一条腿，将手指伸进去一点点地抠挖，慢慢从一根加到三根，直到紧致的洞穴分泌出更多的蜜液，才将手指伸了出来。

李菡只觉得整个人都迷迷糊糊的，一开始对方的手指伸进来的时候她还紧张得想把异物挤出去，可没过多久，从未有过的刺激感让她不自觉地享受起来。

在高潮即将来临之际，下半身又突然变得空虚，李菡愈发难受，她抖动着腰肢，在柔软的被子上左右磨蹭，“还要……黄嘉新～啊！”

还未说完，瘙痒的洞穴立刻被一根粗大的肉棒填满，撕裂感痛得她眼泪都出来了，还未反应过来，那根东西就开始在她体内横冲直撞，撞得她整个人都要散架了。

一轮过后，李菡全身都被撞得汗津津的，好像淋过雨一般，湿哒哒的头发散落在肩上，红肿的嘴唇一张一合，吐出黏腻的呻吟声。

尽管已经开拓了一轮，但李菡太好吃了，她眯着眼睛低喘的模样让黄嘉新的欲望不减反增，未给片刻喘息时间，他重新将李菡压在身下，一遍又一遍地开拓耕耘。

李菡醒来时已经是傍晚了，虽然白天被黄嘉新干了那么久，但她还是迷迷糊糊的，并不知道自己已经被别人吃干净了。

她反而觉得黄嘉新奇奇怪怪的，明明答应吃掉自己，可除了又亲又啃，把东西插进她身体之外，她的全身上下一块肉没少，反而肚子还被对方的液体射得鼓鼓的。

而且黄嘉新好坏啊，他把她身上咬得全是青青紫紫的痕迹，变成水蜜桃之后肯定全是小点点，她还怎么出去见人呐。

李菡艰难地挪动着步子想去质问黄嘉新，没想到他推开门端着稀饭进来了，她又生气又委屈，说话的时候声音都是哑哑的，“黄嘉新，你是大坏蛋！你说话不算话……”

黄嘉新知道自己上午做的太过了，都怪李菡实在太诱人，他没忍住就做了四次，最后都把她做晕过去了。

明明做第三次的时候答应她是最后一次的，所以菡菡这会儿生气也是应该的，毕竟她刚刚破处，做太过肯定痛到了。

黄嘉新一边赶忙上去将宝贝李菡搂在怀里安慰，一边在心里默默决定以后一定要好好注意，不能做的太多了。

黄嘉新是这样想的，可是没过几个小时，要节制的决定就被他抛到九霄云外去了。

破了处之后的菡菡比之前更香更甜，每次亲着亲着就能勾起他的无尽贪念。黄嘉新本不是沉迷性事的人，可是面对李菡，他只觉得一天三次都不够，最好天天都插在她身体里，时时刻刻不分开。

在黄嘉新看来，李菡就是上天赐给他的灵感缪斯，自从遇见她，他的思路如泉涌，才几天就把下一部作品策划了出来。

李菡就是他的女主角。

他要记录下她的一颦一笑，一举一动，记录下她吃到美食时开心得眼睛弯弯的模样，她看到搞笑视频时笑得弯不起腰的模样，还有她懵懂地问他各种事情的样子，她安静地躺在被窝里乖乖睡觉的样子。

更重要的是，他想记录下李菡被亲吻时紧张得瞪大眼睛一动不动的模样，被脱了衣服害羞得全身染成粉红的样子，被进入时痛得眼角湿润的模样，被肏狠了苦苦哀求的模样。

于是，虽然黄嘉新一开始说要带李菡回家，可他反悔了，一拖再拖，两个星期过去了，他不仅不再提要带她回家，而且都舍不得让她出门。

他甚至希望两人能永远不受打扰地待在这幢别墅里，日日缠绵，直至死去。

然后两个星期后，一阵门铃吵醒了他的美梦。

他迎来了一个故友，是编剧陈宥维。

【tbc】


End file.
